geçmiş
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Selat Bosphorus, dan pembicaraan dua pria yang diitinggalkan dan meninggalkan masa lalu. {canon, sedikit historikal}


_(Selat Bosphorus, dan pembicaraan dua pria yang diitinggalkan dan meninggalkan masa lalu.)_

.

 **geçmiş**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : Spain, Turkey, faint!Turkey/Ancient Greece. **Genre** : Friendship/Angst. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : sedikit fakta historikal.

* * *

 _geçmiş_ [turkish] —  past/history

.

.

Kepala Spain menyembul dari jendela. Kapal lain membelah arus dan mendahului dirinya. Rambutnya diaduk-aduk angin, mata hijaunya memicing menyusuri kotak-kotak teratur yang menyembul di antara hijau-hijaunya Istanbul. Pohon-pohon sergam dari bangunan-bangunan yang kokoh menatap laut di atas bukit berbatu, langit jernih tanpa awan latarnya.

"Hai, _man_. Bagaimana Bosphorus?"

"Aku merindukan tempat seperti ini!" Spain harus berteriak, matanya terpejam saat tertawa karena rambutnya yang menari liar mengusili matanya. "Terima kasih diskon tiketnya, Turkey!"

"Tentu saja! Apa yang kaubutuhkn setelah ini? Jajanan di jalanan Istanbul? _Dürüm_ di Alun-Alun Taksim? Atau _kokoreç_ , jeroan domba berbumbu di Şampiyon?"

"Apapun itu, yang penting aku bisa mengisi perutku!" Angin menjadi semakin kencang dan Spain terpaksa mundur.

Turkey bersandar di sela antara dua jendela. Spain bercangkung di bawah kolong jendela, mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kausuka ikan? Aku bisa membawamu ke area sekitar Jembatan Galata untuk makan sandwich ikan _balık-ekmek_ ," tawarnya.

"Boleh, boleh. Aku suka sekali ikan, terlebih saat masih sering tinggal di Sisilia dulu. Aku suka memancing dan pernah mendapat tuna putih Mediterania, ha ha ha." Tangannya bergerak menggambarkan ukuran ikan. "Tapi aku juga ingin ke Hagia Sophia, _man_. Multikultur, multisejarah. Mengingatkanku pada tempat-tempat di Andalusia dan yang lainnya di sekitar selatan tanahku."

Turkey menatap ke kejauhan, berhenti di dinding kapal di sisi lain selat; juga pada buih-buih yang mengambang di sisi kapal. Senyumnya terkembang dengan cara yang aneh, tetapi Spain bukan peneliti yang baik.

"Kadang-kadang tempat seperti itu mengundang lebih banyak hal yang menyedihkan daripada kenikmatannya."

"Hei, Bung, negara harus mematahkan perasaannya sendiri, sesekali." Spain bangkit lalu menepuk pundak Turkey. "Apa yang kaukenang dari tempat berhargamu itu? Bukankah itu tempat milik musuhmu?" Cengirannya sedikit miring.

Burung menukik mendadak di dekat jendela. Spain tersentak, masih menunggu.

"Musuh? Hm, sedikit rumit." Turkey mengelus dagunya yang baru dicukur, tapi tak habis dan masih sedikit kasar. "Begini. Ketika kita menjadi seorang yang melintasi ruang dan waktu terlalu lama untuk ukuran manusia, dan telah memperhatikan pola memerintah manusia, kita jadi tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkan sesama kita."

"Hm." Spain turut menempelkan punggung di jendela. "Tidak bisa tidak menyetujuinya." Spain mendelik. "1453, hm, dan Nona Byzantium?"

"Sudahlah." Turkey menepuk-nepuk pundak Spain sambil berpaling menghadap perairan lagi. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan diri. Dia juga, aku yakin, takkan suka aku terus-menerus mengenangnya seperti anak cengeng. Makin kalah dewasa aku nanti. Lucu jika tidak ada perubahan antara aku saat ini dengan enam abad yang lalu." Turkey tertawa seperti biasa. Melepaskan napas leganya

Spain menghidu bau perairan. Istanbul masih melambaikan ranting-rantingnya padanya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat ke Galata, mencari kisah lama Turkey yang barangkali ada secuil rasa yang bisa dihayati di baliknya. Tentang perang, luka, dan saga tak tertulis.

Juga tentang kesalahan juga kepahlawanan manusia yang tak jarang berjalan bersamaan.

 **end.**

* * *

note:

* **Tuna putih** , yaitu ikan Albacore. biasanya terdapat di Mediterania, atau perairan terbuka di lautan tropis dan sedang. satu-satunya ikan tuna yang dipasarkan di AS sebagai 'tuna berdaging putih' (biasanya tuna dagingnya warna merah, toh?)

* **1453** , penaklukan Konstantinopel oleh Turki Utsmani di bawah pimpinan Sultan Mehmet II Al-Fatih, mengakhiri kekuasaan Byzantium (Kekaisaran Romawi Timur)

* **Byzantium** , sebelumnya 'Ancient Greek' (Yunani Kuno). Yunani Kuno dikalahkan Roma di abad kedua masehi, lalu dibangunlah Bizantium oleh Kaisar Konstantin sebagai ibukota Kekaisaran Roma di tahun 330.

* * *

a/n: anyway jarang sekali nisanya bikin cerita para om /HEH tapi asik sih karena settingnya di bosphorus mmm kapal-kapal yang ngga pernah berhenti siang dan malam di sana memang benar-benar asik buat dipandangin (apalagi dinaikin). berlayar teruuuus yak kayak kapal-kapal pairing kita /krik

riset soal makanan didapat di salah satu website tentang kuliner istanbul (timeoutistanbul), sisa lainnya dari teman terkasih; wikipedia tentu saja.

.

.

p.s: ada yang merhatiin kata 'sergam'? hayo artinya apaaa? silakan cek kbbi :D yuk sering2 ubek kbbi, kan udah ada versi app x)


End file.
